AK07 "Chromis"
"Look, I may not like fighting but I have no choice. After all, from what I've heard fighting is a part of who we are, mobian, human, or robot. Either we fight or we die. There's no escaping it." About Gender: None, classified and appears as Male Species: Android, appears as a hedgehog. Age Physically: (IN his mobian form) He's meant to look like he's in his mid-teens Chronologically: Maybe 2 or 3 years Fellow AK Models Alloy Knight Model 01 - Bion Alloy Knight Model 02 - Chopster Alloy Knight Model 03 - Piston Alloy Knight Model 04 - Gardenia Alloy Knight Model 05 - Titanus Alloy Knight Model 06 - Weldia Abilities Being robotic in nature, as well as the most advanced of the AKnights, Chromis possesses a physical prowess greater than many of his family. Like the other knights, Chromis has his own weapon that he prefers to use. In his case, the scythe. Chromis was originally to be programmed with the knowledge of how to do so already, but preferred to learn the natural way as he claimed that "practice makes perfect." So far he has been doing rather well, and hasn't damaged himself for quite some time. Powers While most would believe it to be Psychokinesis, what Chromis is able to manipulate is not. He instead is able to control metal, though with his own body being made of metal, this power is severely limited to manipulating the metal within his own scythe, allowing him to extend his attack range. However, like it says above, Chromis' power is limited to prevent damage from being done to his body. He is put at risk when facing electrokinetics or other metal users. History *I suck at writing history for my characters. So have this shameless filler instead!* ...*My page, keep away you fishes* Appearance When in his mobian form, Chromis appears to have chrome fur, with no markings to be shown, except for the brand on his shoulder signifying his Status as the seventh member of the Andro Knights. His muzzle is tan with no hints of fuzz, this tan coloring can be found in the inside of his ears as well. He also wears looser clothing than most of his family, with the excepton of Gardenia. His clothing consists of a black hoodie, to uphold his role as the mage of the group, a pair of grey pants, and two gauntlets. When in his Knight form, his face forms to resemble a metallic skull, with the eye sockets being black and his normally grey eyes shining white. Personality Being the youngest of his family, Chromis is known to be the most naive of the group, complete with a curiosity only natural to the youngest. It has also been known that upon his usual visits and habits of spending time with Gardenia has left him with an appreciation for life, which has made him a pacifist at heart as a result. Though this extends only to his mobian form and, to a small extent, his Knight form. However, due to Chromis' pacifistic nature in his mobian disguise, a personality programmed for battle has been built into his CPU that activates whenever he enters his Knight form. Upon this form, Chromis goes silent. He never talks, and only focuses on the person he is meant to engage in battle with. He becomes ruthless, brutal, and extremely determined. The determined part is displayed when he continues to unleash an assault on his foe, despite suffering damages. However, Chromis' pacifistic personality reaches out a small bit, in which the battle personality doesn't harm any living things that does not get in his way. Trivia For a more specific version of Chromis' eyes in his Knight mode, look up the phantom eyes from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. (I dare you.) Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Work In Progress